In The Looking Glass
by Ruska Roma
Summary: Are you lost? When Kagami replied with a yes, she got more than she expected. It came in the form of an egg. SYOC. Information inside. Story hopefully better than description. Open. Still accepting, and in need of, OCs.


_**This person really has my goat. I have another account that I rarely go on now. I use it to submit characters for SYOC really now. Anyway, I commented on someone's story saying just putting sex instead of sexual orientation or sexuality could be construed as gender. I have applied for jobs with 'sex' instead of 'gender'. But this bitch decided to take it as an attack and throw a knife pretty much at me. For safety reason, I block people who act like that. They had the tenacity to pm me on a different account and block me. They called me ignorant, claiming to be 20, and said they "know all the words for sex". Is it me or are they bragging about their looseness? They got confused saying that jobs shouldn't ask for sex, completely missing what I was saying. Did they forget on your birth certificate that it says sex, along with any school paper, and you have either F or M indicating your sex. That isn't sexual preference people!**_

_**Sorry about the rant, but I need to know I wasn't the one in the wrong here. IT is messing with me. They blocked me before I could reply and is really gets me. I will not state any pennames because I am not that low, but I did block them on this account too.**_

_**Anyways…**_

_**I don't know when I am going to update Dovah Aaz. I keep saying I will, but I just don't know. I am currently working on TDC and I need three more characters for my Warriors fanfic before I can start.**_

_**This one is a Shugo Chara SYOC.**_

_**Story starts now…**_

It was countless nights that Kagami had this dream. In it she was floating on water…

Unable to move her arms or legs, all she could do was move with the ocean. Up and down. Up and down. Nothing much to it really, as that was all she could do.

She once shouted, but all that happened was salty water pouring into her mouth. She could breathe, unless she tried to talk. That was the last time she tried that.

Soon after floating around, she would hear a voice. It would say, in a feminine voice…

"Are you lost?"

Was she lost? Yes, she did believe so. She didn't know where she was, so that left the conclusion she was lost.

"Do you know where you are going?" it continued.

No.

"Do you know your future?" it asked.

No.

"You are lost," it concluded. "Would you like help?"

Asking for help from some stranger was not something Kagami normally did. But distinguishing such event as a dream, she figured she could break character. With as much energy as she could muster, she pushed herself to nod her head that one nights.

She woke up that morning, breathing heavily. Though there was something different that morning, she felt it. She threw off her covers and took notice of the egg appearing on her lap. A lime green egg with white stars and sparkles dancing across the shell.

Kagami took great care to hold the egg up and stare at it.

"I hope this isn't what my dream meant by 'help'," she stated.

* * *

_**There you go.**_

_**Form is below along with rules, seeing how the rules and form for A Kit Named Fawn is on my profile. Please, pm only. The form will be delete after all spots become filled.**_

_**Also, for the person I was previously talking about (you know who you are), try reviewing or PMing me, I will report you for harassment, abuse, and spam.**_

* * *

**RULES  
**

**1.) Names should either be English, Chinese, Japanese, or Polynesian. The story takes place in Japan, but the country is open to other nationalities. I lived in Hawaii, so I wouldn't know everything about Japan, but I know a lot. American, British, Chinese, and Polynesian are some of the biggest tourists and such. I will want a variety of characters, so I won't be accepting just Japanese or English. Kagami is Japanese.  
**

**2.) Ages should range from 11 to 13. 12 for 7th grade (first year). 13 for 8th grade (second year). 14 for 9th grade (third year). It will take place mainly at the Japanese middle school, Tamago Junior High School. Though if your character is a military brat or just moved from other country, we can work out another school. Military kids go to a special on-base school while there are English-speaking/other language-speaking schools in Japan.**

**3.) I would like 4 girls and 3 boys.**

**4.) Not taking place during the manga or anime or whatever. Takes place on a whole new timeline.**

**5.) No relations(hips) with any canon character.**

**6.) Personalities should be more than four sentences long.**

**7.) Relatistic appearances. I mean, this is an anime/manga, but I don't want hair that takes twenty sentences to describe. Yea, hyperbole!**

**8.) PM only!**

**9.) Take note! Girl activities include cheer leading, band, orchestra, art club, swim team, tennis, softball, archery, and choir. Boy activities include baseball, swim team, soccer, band, orchestra, art club, choir, and kendo.**

**10.) Main colours taken: Green, Purple, Blue. Examples: Pink, Orange, Teal, Yellow, Grey, Red, Silver, Platinum, Cream, Gold, Black, White**

**11.) If you read the rules, put 'Pennies are given' under the section that asks "Anything else".**

**FORM**

_**Basics**_

**Full Name:**

**Any nicknames, optional:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Birthday:**

_**Appearance**_

**Physical Appearance:**

**Height:**

**Build:**

**Clothing, optional:**

_**Personality**_

**Full Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Extracurricular activities:**

_**Guardian**_

**Name:**

**Personality (of Guardian):**

**Physical Appearance (of Guardian):**

**Clothing (of Guardian):**

**Appearance (of Transformation):**

_**Extra**_

**Main Colour:  
**

**Theme song, optional:**

**Anything else:**


End file.
